


whispering flame

by alittlebitlost



Category: Spice Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitlost/pseuds/alittlebitlost
Summary: Late skype conversation between Mel and Geri.





	whispering flame

It was 6 pm and Mel finally got to her hotel room after an exhausting day. First, she had filmed an episode for America's Got Talent and after that, she hit up the gym. All she wanted to do was take a shower and then have family time with her kids but things with Stephen weren't going so well(they were going really bad, actually) in the past few days, hence why tonight she was staying at a hotel.

"Love you too babes, I can't wait to see you tomorrow and hug you all big, big time. Love you, love you, love you, Bye", she said to the phone to her daughters, while opening the door to get inside.

She needed a break, she loved her children dearly but she really needed a break from all the chaos around her. At least for a day. She left her things on the shelf in her bedroom and made her way towards the bathroom.

She couldn't wait to feel fresh and clean and lie on the queen sized bed that was waiting for her. She stripped out of her clothes and entered the bathroom. Sometimes, when she was under the hot water, she felt like this is the only place where she could truly be herself, simply Melanie Brown - no responsibilities, no expectations. 

After she finished she wrapped a towel around her body and made her way back to the bedroom.

  
The room felt empty. It  _was_ empty. Too white, too cold, too quiet. But this is what she needed for now. Or at least that's what she told herself. She knew she had to stop ignoring the unignorable. She promised herself she needed just this night and tomorrow she would actually do something. (She brushed off the little voice in her head screaming "This is the 500th "tomorrow" promise that’s been made).

  
She sat on her bed and took her phone from the shelf next to her. She had 2 missed calls from Geri. She smiled to herself. The last time she'd seen Geri was a week ago when they had dinner out. Mel was really happy that things with her friend were going well in the past 2 years (too well someone would say). She remembered the time when her friendship with Geri was broken, nonexistent. They both were too stubborn, too prideful (they still are) and they had hurt each other too much at the time. Things were  _too complicated._

Sometimes when she was alone like this and the thoughts about her and Geri flood her mind, she wished things had gone in a different way when they were younger, a way where her and Geri were both on the same page but then again that would be  _too perfect_  and “perfect” is not a word for them, never was. (Passionate, affectionate, crazy, strong, stubborn, complicated, yes to all of these but never perfect) And that’s okay because their imperfections together is what had drawn them to each other for so many years. They always had come back to each other no matter what. Even if they didn’t end the way Mel always imagined they would, Mel was sure Geri was  _the_  one.

In other words, they had their fair share of drama in the past but everything was good now, great even, and Mel couldn't be more happier and thankful for having that one person, who always understood her even on her worst days, in her life.

She took her laptop out on the bed and logged into her Skype account and video called the first name appearing on her contact list. It ringed three times before Geri's smiling face showed up on her screen. She looked good, radiant.

"Oh, finally she calls," Geri said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. She was sporting a white t-shirt, her hair was let down. She was sitting in her kitchen, holding a cup of coffee with both her hands around the cup. “I thought you were ignoring me, Mel” she arched eyebrows as she took a sip of coffee, hiding a smile.

“You know I would never, babe” Mel threw her head back laughing, “You’re my favorite.” But the way Mel said the last part was filled with way too many emotions than intended, and it looked like Geri had sensed that too. They both stared at each other for few seconds, it was quiet and warm and soft and for a second Mel wanted to cry because this made her feel all the emotions she’s been pushing back,  _trying_  to push back.

“Is everything okay, Mel?” Geri had become serious, she left the cup on the side and crossed her hands loosely. She had a concerned look on her face. She looked carefully at Mel and it was like just now she noticed where Mel is and what she is wearing. "That’s not your bedroom" Geri more stated than asked, “Are you at friends…taking a shower?” the last part was said with a murmur and barely noticeable intake of breath, avoiding Mel's eyes.

And Mel knew what Geri was thinking, she knew what kind of thoughts were running through Geri’s mind, about Mel’s “lifestyle” but she also knew Geri would never ask her directly. (not now at least). It was kind of funny, actually - since Geri learned that Mel's relationship with her husband was an open one and Mel having "side relationships" was always this dark cloud around both of their heads. Mel knew Geri wasn't too keen on this part of Mel's life but they never talk about that, it was an unwritten rule in their friendship... The funny part  _being_  that Geri actually had no problem if this "lifestyle" of Mel involved  _her_.  _(It was just that one time Mel, forget about it.)_

That's why Mel chooses to ignore Geri's first question and focus on the second one because she knew if she started talking about how and why wasn't she at home with her kids, she couldn’t stop herself from spilling all her deep secrets and emotions that she didn’t dare talk to anyone about. She knew if she did that, there wouldn’t be coming back from it. It would become real, every aspect of her life would become real, and ‘ _real_ ’ Mel couldn’t do right now. She wasn’t in the condition. That’s why she did what she knew best. Avoid. Turn things into a joke and pray for the best outcome.

“Why, are you jealous, Geraldine?” Mel smirked and leaned forward, hand playing with the rim of her towel, showing a bit of extra cleavage, knowing that would have a different effect than concern, on Geri. One of the things Mel loved in their friendship was this playful banter they had between them, the one where they openly flirted but preferred to call it “teasing” and “joking around” because it was less solemn. It was all okay if it was nothing serious. That’s what they kept telling themselves anyway.  _(it was just one time, not even worth mentioning)_

“Mel!”, Geri whisper yelled, her eyes instantly lowering down to Mel's chest and then back on Mel's eyes. Geri's eyes imitated a yo-yo for a few seconds. 

She hurriedly grabbed her laptop and jogged upstairs to her bedroom, scared that someone was going to see what was on her screen as if she wasn't alone in that kitchen.

She left the laptop on her bed and went back to close the door.

“Better lock yourself in, too, ginger," Mel was having fun. She was laughing loudly at Geri’s antics. “We don’t want your daughter to catch you staring at my boobs, do we now” Mel winked. She felt better, joking like this, having control over the conversation. She felt good.

“Bloody hell, Mel, shut up” Geri started laughing too, this felt normal, maybe a bit more intense than usual because the situation they were currently in felt more intimate than their previous encounters. When they were together there was always somebody with them, they were always surrounded by people  _(except that_ one  _time but we don't talk about that time.)_  “She’s not home, she’s staying at my mother’s, I’m alone.” Geri continued in a low voice.

Mel felt her quickening heartbeat, she loved when they did  _that_ ,  _the flirting,_ andnow even more because the fact that she was half-naked in a hotel room where no one could see her, pry on her, played a big part in what she felt right now. She was getting excited. (read: horny)

“Oh, alone you say,” she said in a husky voice, eyes a little bit too wide open gazing intensely at Geri. “Good to know we have all the night to ourselves then, and no one could interrupt you admiring my boobs.”, she tried to joke, she said it with a smile but she knew her eyes betrayed the lust she felt and her voice was coming more hoarse than ever, almost purring.

“Melanie..” Geri looked down, avoiding Mel’s gaze. She was playing with her hands, Mel knew she was nervous. “What, It’s okay if you want to peak, I know you want to, love,” but Mel wasn’t giving up. She knew this was dangerous territory and yet she couldn’t stop herself. It’s like all the hidden feelings and emotions came back to her and she didn’t have the strength to stop them. She wasn’t holding back. “I feel very sexy in a towel, don’t you agree,”

But then Geri looked right into Mel’s eyes and what came next out of her mouth surprised Mel.

“I know you’re trying to distract me with your hot body and avoid my question as of why are you staying in a hotel when you’re literally in the city you live in,” she said with a hint of a sad smile.

And at this moment Mel remembered the reason she was in this hotel room in the first place, she felt the same thing when Geri asked her if she was okay, she felt like crying, she felt weak. She was such a _mess_ and Geri obviously saw it too.

“Is it working,” Mel's voice came out broken. She so desperately wanted this conversation to end and just focus on the _good_ part, on the _easy_ part; the part that made her feel things different than crying. She would not give up now, she would not fall apart now of all times. 

They fell silent. it could have been seconds or minutes, Mel doesn’t know. But she is thankful when Geri changes the topic. She is thankful that Geri understood her pleading eyes screaming “ _don’t ask me, I’m not ready_ ”.

"So, how was your day?"

"It was good, I filmed an AGT episode, it was exhausting. Yours?"

"Same"

They continued to talk a bit about their day and the conversation was coming back to what Mel wanted,  _needed_  right now. Her rapid mood swings were common for her, she was used to them from early childhood and now shew as grateful for them. She could go back and forth between sad, happy, angry, bored, she could be all of them together and none of them at all. Right now she was just excited.

"So, are you with someone, is there someone in the shower?" 

"No"

"You're alone too, then?"

"Nice work, Sherlock"

 Geri rolled her eyes. "Are you going to get up and dress anytime soon?" 

"Why, is it bothering you that I'm half naked?" Mel's mouth curved into a knowing smile. "Although, I can get up and do it. Like right now. You would enjoy the view, I promise." She went to fake stand and take off her towel. Geri's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't say anything. It's like she was ready for Mel to drop her towel and give her a free show. Her eyes read anticipation.

"You really thought I would do it." Mel sat down, her face was free from any emotion but her voice betrayed her arousal.

"No"

"You did"

"I so did not"

"You so did, Geraldine, stop it"

"Does that makes me a terrible person?" Geri left a sigh, hiding her eyes behind her hands.

"No, Ginge, it makes you only a person. No one could resist me" Mel winked, she tried to easy Geri, she knew Geri needed reassurance that what she felt was okay. But Mel didn't how long she can pretend she wasn't aroused.

"You're such an asshole" Geri took the laptop closer to her, her eyes traveled up and down Mel's body. "I miss you, I really do" Geri continued and in this moment Mel wished she was with Geri right now. She wanted to be closer to her, to feel her and hug her and just _be_ with her.

"Don't go emotional on me now, Ginge." Mel got up and went to the other side of the bed, going through her bag of clothes. She knew she needed to act before this got too emotional. "I'm gonna give you what you wanted," she came back in front of the laptop, holding a bra. She waved it in front of the camera it was in a dark red color. 

"You're not being serious", Geri's mouth fell open.

"Watch me"

Mel sat on the edge of the bed, turning her back on the laptop. She swiftly removed the towel, and looked back at Geri, checking to see if things were still okay. Geri's eyes were glued to Mel's back. Mel slowly clasped the bra, she touched the stripes on both her sides, making a loud slapping sound in the otherwise quiet room. And here was Mel, sitting with her back to Geri in a matching set of underwear. She was confident in her appearance, she was proud of her body and she wasn't ashamed to show it. ( _especially to Geri._ )

"Mel, do you think this is a good idea," Geri's breathing was shallow. Mel turned to her, she grabbed the laptop and set it on the far end of the bed. Now the screen captured her fully. "We're not committing a crime for God's sake. Stop thinking so hard and tell me what would you do to me if I was there, Geraldine," The pretending didn't last long. Mel knew it wouldn't. 

She thought that the last part would make Geri laugh but instead, Geri licked her lips, her pupils were dilated, her breath was quickened. The lust, the want was clear in her eyes. 

"Do you want to touch them, feel me," Mel rasped, she moved her hand between her breasts and her stomach, she grabbed her breast, squeezing again and again, slowly. She felt her nipples hardening. Her hand moved down between her legs, she felt herself getting wet.

Mel couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Of course, they always flirted( _and they had that one night they didn't talk about_ ) but this right now? That was something Mel only imagined about in her private time. ( _who could blame her, honestly_ ). And here was Geri being all _turned on_ and _willing_ to take part in this _game.(_ it _wasn't_ really a game but it _was_ easier to pretend). Just the thought about that was making Mel more and more aroused. 

"I want to, I want to feel your warm body, I want to touch you and in all the right places, I want to unclasp that bra back again and slide it off your shoulders," Mel could hear how much desire Geri's voice was holding, how _desperate_ she sounded wanting to do those things to Mel and Mel moaned at the thought of Geri doing those things to her.

"Like that," Mel asked while sliding off the strap of her bra off her shoulder with one hand. "I want to see you touching yourself too, I know you're wet, baby. Do it" she commanded. She knew Geri loved when Mel was bossy with her.

And Geri wasted no time, it's like she waited for Mel to tell her just that.

They both fell into their fantasy world, telling each other all the right things, things they needed to hear and feel. A fantasy world where they did everything and more, a world where they were _together_ and it was _okay._

They both came with each other's names on their lips It was hot, sensual, intense and heartbreaking in a way because this night too would be one of those they did not talk about. This night too was joining the " _just one night_ " pack but it was okay because Mel was willing to have Geri in her life in whatever capacity she could.


End file.
